With the emergence of multimedia telecommunication calls, a problem has arisen with the amount of transport bandwidth that well be utilized on a per telecommunication call basis. At present, if a caller anticipates that they may want to have both audio and video with a called party, the caller must set up a call with sufficient bandwidth at the onset of the call. This method is set forth in ITU-T Recommendation H.320 of the International Telecommunication Union (ITU). Another possibility is for the caller to set up an audio call only; and when it becomes necessary to have video communication, the caller then sets up a second call which is a video call to the called party. This other possibility is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,534. The method of initially setting up the call with sufficient bandwidth is expensive if it later proves that a video portion of the call is not required. The establishing of a second call, which is a video call, would appear to be an acceptable approach. However, this method suffers from the problem that there are now two distinct telecommunication calls set up through various switching systems that are unaware that these calls are related. The problem arises when a telecommunication feature is later invoked. The intervening telecommunication systems are unaware that the feature must be invoked on two separate calls. For example, assume that the caller calls the called party via an audio call, and then later, sets up a second call that is a video call to the called party. During the subsequent conversation, the caller and the called party wish to add a third party in a telecommunication conference call. The problem is that each of the two calls that is set up must be conferenced together individually in order for the result to be a video and audio telecommunication conference. Other features such as call forwarding, present even greater complications.